Sand in the Hourglass
by tchingchow
Summary: On the night of a lunar eclipse, 2 strange navis striving for a lifelong goal, test out the key to unlocking their dream on Netto & Rockman, and later on Enzan & Blues. What will become of these 6 individuals and those around them?
1. Chapter 1: Initialization

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.exe._

_**Sand in the Hour Glass**  
Chapter 1: Initialization

* * *

_

A beeping horn sounded from outside. Followed by a loud screech. Profanity ensued. Rockman covered his head with his pillow in effort to settle back into his disturbed slumber. But he couldn't quite. A question suddenly popped up inside his head: Why would he hear sounds outside so clearly? He was supposed to be in his PET…Rockman popped one eye open and blinked. Quickly, he shot up to find himself in Netto's bed, in Netto's room and in Netto's house. He glanced to the side and saw Netto's face in his PET. Glancing downward, he noticed that he no longer had his navi suit, but was rather in Netto's PJ's.

"What in…" Rockman murmured, "Netto-kun…Netto-kun, wake up!" he whispered to the PET.

"Ngghhhh…."

"Netto-kun, I mean it! Get up!" Rockman whispered louder.

"Mph, what is i-" Netto suddenly became aware of his surroundings, "Rockman…What the hell is going on?"

"I-I don't know…" Rockman stuttered.

Netto pinched himself and winced. Being a navi gave him more strength and he didn't realize until now.

"Well…" Netto said, "I guess I'm awake…but just maybe, if we go back to sleep, we'll wake up and everything will be back in place…"

"Sounds good," Rockman said, "And even if it doesn't, I'll be the one who has to go to school. G'night, Netto-kun."

"G'night Rockman." Netto grinned as he fell back asleep. Maybe this wasn't so bad. At least he wouldn't have to go to school. Secretly, he hoped that maybe he could possibly wake up back where he was…


	2. Chapter 2: Imaginary Genie's Blessing

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

_O mee goosh, thank u so much gazz…especially "Rose Kitsune.EXE" and "Nica510" who reviewed…:hands them cupcakes with lots of sprinkles and icing: Umm…I'm not really sure about pairings right now, but I'll wait and see how the story turns_ _out….Aaaand, I'v been kinda busy lately so the chapter is still kinda short, but I hope to write more due to thanksgiving break…YAY!_

_So here it is……Chapter 2…_

_**Sand in the Hour Glass**  
Chapter 2: Imaginary Genie's blessing

* * *

_

Something internal forced Netto up. It was 7:00, he somehow knew. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked and gasped, staring wide-eyed at his hands. Elbow-length gloves covered his skin, and the rest was covered in a blue, skin-hugging suit. His wish **had** been granted.

"Rockman!" Netto cried, "Wake up!"

Rockman mumbled something and rubbed his eyes, "Never thought I'd live to see the day you'd wake me u-"

He stopped mid-sentence and blinked. Slowly, it registered in his mind that he was still in the human world.

"Oh. Crap," he thought, "I guess it wasn't a dream."

"Well, you better get dressed for school…Netto-kun," Netto said at last.

"Sure thing…Rockman," Rockman said slowly. It sounded so weird to call Netto, Rockman all of a sudden. Rockman walked over to Netto's closet and frowned disdainfully at Netto's daily long-sleeved shirt, orange vest and black shorts. It was time for a change. In the closet, Rockman uncovered an old, dark blue t-shirt, and a pair of cargo shorts.

After changing, he went downstairs for breakfast.

"Netto-kun, it's good to see you up early today!" Hakura said sweetly from the kitchen. She caught him in an embrace and kissed him lightly on his forehead. Rockman was stunned. It was the first time since he was an infant that his mother had hugged him.

"Good morning to you too, Mama," Rockman said smiling. Something suddenly tore at Netto as he watched his brother hug his mother. He shook it off quickly, pushing the thought away.

After breakfast, Rockman made his last preparations before leaving for school.

"Goodbye, Mama!" Rockman called as he left.

"Bye!" Hakura replied. She looked bewildered as the door shut. Netto was abnormally pleasant, for he had tolerated her hug earlier, and now said goodbye as he left…

Crisp, clean air filled Rockman's spirit as his feet stepped over dried, crackled leaves. He loved the leaves this way because they made more noise when treaded on. The sun shone on his face and the clear skies above made Rockman feel so carefree.

"NEETTTOOO-KUUUNNN!" A voice hollered from about a block away.

"Someone's calling you," Rockman said.

"No Rockman, someone's calling you. I'm not Netto anymore, remember?"

Rockman hit himself on the forehead for his forgetfulness, "I'm sorry…Rockman."

Netto laughed.

"Netto!" the voice called, now right behind Rockman.

"Ohayo, Meiru-chan," Rockman greeted.

"Wow Netto, you're actually up!" Meiru said, a bit out of breath, "By the way, why didn't you answer me back there?"

"Uh- I –uh…sorry Meiru-chan, I was a bit distracted," Rockman fumbled.

"Well that's okay," Meiru replied cheerily. As she looked closely, she noticed that "Netto" had green eyes for some reason, but she decided not to address it for now. She also noted his sudden change in attire, but also said nothing.

"Besides," she thought, "he looks cuter without his bandana."

At school Rockman surprised everyone by arriving on time. Stares followed him like a spotlight as he cried his best to look calm while sitting down.

"Good morning class!" their teacher greeted.

"Good morning, Mariko-sensei!" the children all replied in unison.

"Did you all hear what happened yesterday?" their teacher said excitedly.

"Sensei! Sensei! Call on me!" one boy said, excitedly waving his arm.

"Yes Kanta-kun?"

"Well, I heard, that this guy had a pet sheep and it like, mutated into the Loch ness monster!"  
The teacher sweat dropped, "Well, that's very nice, but did anyone hear about anything more related to astronomy?"

Yaito raised her hand smartly, "Yes, the Moon passed through some portion of the Earth's shadow, which is composed of two cone-shaped components, one nested inside the other. The outer or penumbral shadow is a zone where the Earth blocks part but not all of the Sun's rays from reaching the Moon. In contrast, the inner or umbral shadow is a region where the Earth blocks all direct sunlight from reaching the Moon."

Mariko sweatdropped again, "Em, yes. In simpler terms, a lunar eclipse."

"I didn't get any of that, did you, Rock?" Netto whispered from the PET.

"Hush **Rockman**," Rockman replied, "This could be important."

Netto cursed himself for his forgetfulness.

The rest of the morning passed fairly smoothly, as Rockman kept in mind Netto's lack of participation. This helped him blend in a bit more.

Then came lunch (dun, dun, duuuunnnn….XD). Rockman, previously a non-consuming piece of data had never felt a sensation called "hunger" before. As he waited on the lunch line, he caught himself nearly drooling.

"What the heck, Rockman-kun!" Rockman whispered.

"Hm?" Netto asked.

"What is wrong with me?"

"Well, if you're talking about your stomach rumbling like thunder, it's called being hungry Netto-kun. Now you get how I feel, huh?"

"Yeah…so what's good to eat?"

"Umm…yaki soba's pretty good…"

"Alright."

---

"MMM!" Rockman exclaimed. The others merely batted an eyelash as they idly watched their friend eat rather excitedly.

"He's eating more decently than usual," Yaito noted, whispering to Meiru.

"Yeah…" Meiru murmured. Somehow, she sensed that something was totally different about him, even without looking at his eye color…(women's intuition?)


	3. Chapter 3: The Mush Unfolds

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

_**Sand in the Hour Glass**  
__Chapter 3: The Mush Unfolds…

* * *

_

_(Netto: Dream Sequence)_

"Rockman, -erk. Netto-kun! NETTO-KUN WHERE ARE YOU?" he called out into emptiness. Netto then heard slow and sure footsteps and he could barely make out a shadowy outline.

"N-netto-kun?"

"Fat chance…keheheheh….."

_(End)_

Malicious laughter still rang in Netto's ears when he awoke. It was 7:00 again. He looked around to find Rockman already up. His bed was made, the room was spotless, and from the bathroom, he could hear the sound of the electric toothbrush buzzing away at Rockman's teeth.

"Eww…what a goody-goody," Netto thought as he wrinkled his nose.

A few minutes later, Rockman came back dressed in jeans, and a maroon, long-sleeved shirt.

"G'mornin' Netto-kun," Netto said.

"Morning," Rockman replied.

"…It's only 7:05 and you're practically ready to walk out the door. Either it's daylight savings again, or something's up…"

"Listen, we haven't had much time to talk about our current…predicament. In fact, we haven't spoken much at all since this happened."

"It's not my fault you decided to bury yourself with homework yesterday!" Netto defended.

"And the reason why you usually don't do it, is so that you can have time to fool around?" Rockman retorted.

"…"

"In any case, I just wanted to know what you think, really."

"Well, nothing happened yesterday…o-or the day before…Wait, didn't Mariko-sensei mention something about a lisp?"

Rockman sighed, "Eclipse, Netto-kun. A lunar eclipse. And she didn't just mention it, she spent the entire morning teaching and discussing it. You know, Netto-kun, I think you should really get yourself a CAT scan pretty soon in case something got damaged…"

Netto pouted, "…Itai…"

"Well, anyways, the eclipse may have something to do with it. Our repertoire of odd things happening has had more bizarre things in it than this…"

"We can talk about it later," Netto interrupted, finding his tongue again, "I think we had better start walking to school."

"Hai."

---

"Class, please send your homework in!" Mariko-sensei instructed.

Beeps sounded from each of the students' desks as their homework was transmitted to their teacher's computer. After a moment, Mariko began her lesson on writing techniques.

"When writing formally, refrain from using personal pronouns such as 'I,' 'we,' or 'us.' "

Blank stares gazed up at the teacher as she spoke.

"As you all should know, this **will** be on the next test students, so I recommend-"

The words had barely left her lips when immediately, notebooks appeared, and the children began to scrawl madly in them. Smiling slightly, Mariko returned to the lesson she had been teaching.

"_Psst! Netto!_" a voice behind him hissed.

Rockman turned his head slightly to acknowledge Dekao.

"We're meeting at the ice cream parlor after school. Pass it onto Meiru-chan," Dekao continued. Rockman nodded and tore off a small corner of his notepad.

"_Meiru-chan-  
Ice cream parlor after school?"_ Rockman scrawled.

"…And also remember not to mention the actual essay **in** your essay. For example, do not write, 'In this letter,' or…"

"Hurry up and turn around!" Rockman thought impatiently.

Meiru raised her hand to ask a question.

"Yes?" the teacher called on her.

"Aww nuts, Meiru-chan! You're not helping!" Rockman thought, slightly annoyed.

Finally, another student raised their hand and Rockman flicked the paper over to Meiru's desk as the teacher's attention shifted away. Out of the corner of his eye, and while taking down Mariko-sensei's notes, Rockman watched as Meiru unfolded and read the note. She looked back up at Rockman, smiled and then nodded.

"Iie, he wouldn't…" Netto thought, "…Where the hell did that come from!" Netto was puzzled by his own mind, and decided it would be better if he just dropped the whole situation.

---

"Netto-kun!" Rockman heard a voice behind him squeal. Two hands and a chin perched onto his shoulder and he turned slightly to see Meiru. Their faces were inches apart and Rockman felt blood rush to his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Meiru asked, frowning.

"N-nothing," Rockman stuttered. He forced a smile, "Let's go get Dekao and Yaito, and then we can head for ice cream, alright?"

"…Okay…" Meiru sighed. Netto hadn't been as perceptive as she had assumed, and it wasn't going to be just him and herself at the ice cream parlor. He was still as thickskulled as ever, unaware of Meiru, who poured her heart's confessions into her diary at night. Most were about him.

But just perhaps…it wasn't his fault…Perhaps she just wasn't making it obvious enough! These thoughts tortured Meiru's mind until at last, with determination, she followed Netto to find Dekao and Yaito. She would make this relationship work!

(At the same time)

Another pang shot through Netto as he watched Rockman and Meiru from his PET screen.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Netto asked himself, clutching at his chest. He left the PET to go to the net and fight off some viruses. This at least would help ease his mind and let him think about his problems away from Rockman. He certainly didn't act like this when he was in the real world…

"There must be something wrong with my programming, or something must be acting up. Maybe I should go check…and get that CAT scan that Rockman was talking about while I'm at it…" Netto mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4: Screaming for Ice Creaming!

_Disclaimer: I don't own._

_k…so I added an OC. But she only plays a small part in the plot, so don't worry bout that._

_also...i'm kinda new w/all the japanese stuffs, so if i make a mistake, plz lemme kno cause i'm just that dumb. -.-;;;_

_**Sand in the Hour Glass  
**__Chapter 4: Screaming for Ice Creaming!

* * *

_

A small bell at the corner of the door of the ice cream parlor jangled loudly as four teens walked in. The lady at the front looked up. These were the first of many customers who would be visiting her store that afternoon. Rockman, Meiru, Yaito and Dekao hopped up onto the red stools in front of her.

"Hi, my name's Yumeji Ito. I run the place…just let me know when you've made up your minds, aiite?"

The chocolate-pudding-haired kid smiled warmly at her, "Sure thing!"

As Rockman scanned the many flavors, he realized that he barely knew what any of them tasted like. What the heck was "chunky monkey," or "cookie dough?" He nudged Meiru for help.

"Hey, Meiru-chan, what are you getting? I can't quite decide…"

"Can't decide! Now that's a first!" Meiru exclaimed, "Well, actually, I was going to get a banana split, but it's too big…wanna share one?"

Rockman looked away uneasily at his PET. Although he had never said anything, he knew Netto's true feelings about Meiru.

_(Flashback)_

_Crickets chirped loudly as if singing to the full moon above. Rockman stared at the beautiful white orb in the ashen sky…_

"_Mrph…" Netto mumbled in his sleep. His eyebrows knotted and he grimaced._

"_Netto-kun?" Rockman whispered._

"…_Meiru-chan…I know…I'm not perfect…and I act like a stuck-up jerk a lot…but that doesn't…doesn't change the way…"_

_Rockman sucked in his breath slightly as he turned up the volume in the PET._

"_The way…the way that I love you…"_

_A smile graced Netto's lips as his face relaxed and he turned over onto his back. And all while Netto was talking about Meiru, Rockman could only think of Roll…_

_(End Flashback)_

"Netto-kun?" Meiru waved her hand in front of his face, "You alright?"

Rockman shook his head vigorously back to reality, "Oh? Hum. yes. I'm fine."

"So you still want to share my ice cream?"

He glanced over at Netto who did seem not notice, and Rockman mistook this as indifference and turned back to Meiru.

"Sure, but only if it's **absolutely** okay with you," Rockman replied.

"Of course it's alright!" Meiru said happily.

Dekao shot him a look that said something like, "One more step and you're as good as a goose flying close to a fleet of military jet planes."

"Ready kids?"

"Yes, Ito-san. Meiru-chan and I would like a banana split and Yaito…"

"-I would like a strawberry sherbet with whipped cream and sprinkles and a finely sliced strawberry to top it off, just like in this picture…make sure you…"

The rest sweat dropped as she described the way she wanted to perfect her ice cream. Dekao eventually managed to butt in.

"-Meanwhile, I want three scoops of cookies n'cream."

"And that's it?" Yumeji asked, taking down the last order.

"Yup, thanks!" Rockman said.

A chilled breeze rushed in as some more customers came in. It was getting colder, and autumn was practically over…

With a clang that snapped the group back into focus, their orders were set before them. Beautifully arranged ice cream filled the three clear bowls before each of them. The banana split, Rockman thought, looked the best. A scoop of chocolate, strawberry and vanilla ice cream sat in a row, sandwiched between two halves of a banana. Two rows of whipped cream laced the sides of the ice cream, on top of the bananas. Chocolate syrup was drizzled messily over the three scoops, and a spurt of whipped cream, topped by a cherry rested in the center scoop. And beneath all of this was a thick pool of rich chocolate. It looked _heavenly._

"Shall we?" Meiru asked grabbing a small silver spoon. Nodding, Rockman waited for Meiru to take the first scoop. When he went to eat, he found that the spoon glided surprisingly easily through the fluffy, vanilla ice cream. Rockman held the spoon before him and ate off the very tip. At first, he was surprised by how cold it was, but then his eyes widened as he drowned in the sweet goodness.

"WOW…" Rockman thought. This was even better than the yaki soba he had earlier. Next, Rockman sampled the whipped cream and banana together.

"It's…it's like a cloud…this whipped cream…I feel like I'm eating a cloud…" Rockman thought. The banana was also good, but it didn't leave nearly as much of an impact.

As his navi explored with his sense of taste, Netto watched and noticed how Meiru watched Rockman more than she actually ate. Jealousy began to creep through him and he now struggled with his emotions. Was he really crushing on Meiru? What if he had liked her all along, but competition made him finally realize that he cared? But if Meiru didn't know that she was sitting beside Rockman, then she would technically be watching Netto…

What if he wasn't crushing at all? Netto liked that idea better and he was starting to develop a headache, so again he decided to drop it. Instead, he was happy for his brother for his success, and shunned himself for calling Rockman "competition."

The four humans had been about halfway done with their ice cream, when a scream, suddenly cut off, sounded in the kitchen area. Other people in the parlor looked up, but thought nothing of it, so they returned back to their desserts.

"Think we should go check it out?" Netto said from the PET.

"Yeah, let's go see what happened." Rising from the stool Rockman entered the kitchen, followed by Meiru, Yaito and Dekao. Inside, they were shocked to see Yumeji frozen solid. She had her hand on the open refrigerator door which apparently was much too cold, and froze her in her place.

"Oh no!" Meiru cried, "We have to help!"

"Yeah, but how?" Rockman asked.

"There must have been a malfunction in the refrigerator. Quick, Netto-kun, jack me in!" Netto exclaimed.

Rockman was hesitant, "But what if you get hurt? I can't…just let you put yourself on the line! **I'll** try and fix it somehow."

"Are you nuts? The only way to fix it now, is through jacking in! Hurry, up Netto!" Meiru cried. She waited no longer than that, "Jack in, Roll.exe! Power up!" Dekao and Yaito jacked in their navis as well.

"Just jack me in," Netto cried, "You put your life on the line before too…"

"But that was different! I, you…" Rockman sighed, "Fine, but you had better not get hurt. Jack in, Rockman.exe, power up!"

As soon as Netto arrived, searing, cold shock ran through him.

"It's c-c-cold, de gutsu!" Gutsman whined. The entire area was frozen solid, and snow covered everything. Roll and the others had already formed and ran ahead to look for a way to heat up the system. Suddenly, viruses appeared, all ice and water-based.

"Here's a flame tower, Roll!" Meiru cried, slotting in the battle chip. Pillars of raging fire tore across the net floor, deleting any viruses in its wake.

"You too, Rockman! HeatBody3, battle chip in, download!" Coils of fire wrapped around Netto and spread to the surrounding viruses, instantly deleting them. As the battle raged on, Netto, Roll, Glyde and Gutsman began to dominate. The temperature in the refrigerator lowered and the ice around Yumeji began to thaw, and before they knew it, everything seemed to return to normal…

"AIIEEE!" Roll screamed. A hole had opened right under her feet, and once she disappeared into it, the hole began to close.

"ROLL!" Netto yelled. Just as the hole was becoming too small to fit through, Netto leaped through and followed her into the depths.


	5. Chapter 5: Slip of the Tongue

_Disclaimer: Don't...own...kay?_

_And wow, I'm such a loser wanna-be. Sry bout dat last chap, and thank u ppl who put up with me and reviewed despite my attention-seeking-ness and esp. for not flaming my lame self pity. Much love 4 u all….;;;_

_Arrriggght. Next chapter! WOOT!_

_**Sand in the Hour Glass  
**__Chapter 5: Slip of the Tongue

* * *

_

"NETTO-KUN!" Rockman screeched. The other three whirled around.

"NANI!"

Rockman blanched, "Uh, whoops! I-I mean- ROCKMAN!"

Warily, they eyed Rockman, and it was then that Yaito noticed his eye coloration.

"G-green?" Yaito asked, pointing at Rockman's face. Dekao looked dumbly from Yaito to Meiru, to Rockman and back to Meiru again.

Meiru frowned, "I noticed that too. So what exactly is going on, Netto?"

"Y-yeah!" Dekao said, still not having the slightest idea of what was going on.

Rockman looked grim, "We don't have time for this. Rockman and Roll are in trouble and this is something we can discuss later."

Hearing this, the others reluctantly agreed.

---

"_Rockman-kun…Rockman-kun, please wake up…"_

"Such a beautiful voice," Netto thought, "Wait a sec, it's calling me!"

Netto, through blurry eyes saw a beautiful pink figure before him.

"…Meiru?" Netto asked softly.

"Nani? Rockman, are you feeling all right? It's me, Roll…"

Netto suddenly shook himself, "Ah, sumimasen, (a/n: --that means sorry right?) Roll."

Roll eyed him suspiciously, scanning him for peculiarities, and Netto kept his eyes lowered to avoid giving himself away.

"-chan. Roll-chan, sorry I'm….I think there must be a glitch or something."

"I'm worried, Rockman-kun. As soon as we get back, promise me you'll go see Hikari-hakase, okay?"

"Sure." Grimly, Netto smiled and got up. For once, he looked around and found himself in the Undernet. But it was different somehow, as if they were close to the heart of the Undernet, where evil spewed out from. Suddenly, an arm grasped his and out of surprise, Netto gasped, but he found it to be none other than Roll, so he calmed.

"I'm scared, Rockman-kun."

"We'll be alright, Roll-chan. We've got each other's backs," Netto said. It sounded awkward to him, but Netto figured it would be something Rockman would probably say something cheesy like that to her.Perhaps that was a mistake, because he felt Roll pull herself closer and her grip tighten.

"Do you see anything, Roll-chan?" Netto asked quietly.

"Iie," Roll whispered, "No, why?"

Netto bristled, "'cause I don't think we're alone…"

---

"Peccancy-sama, they're here."

"Very well, my servant. Make your preparations. We shall be leaving shortly."

---

"I. AM. SO. _STUPID_!" Rockman thought, gritting his teeth as he searched for Netto and Roll's signals, "How could I have done that? Now I've lost all of Meiru, Yaito- well, Meiru and Yaito's trust for that matter, Roll-chan and Netto-kun are in trouble, and I have absolutely NO IDEA WHERE THE HECK THEY ARE!"

Meiru watched 'Netto's' face tense up, "I wonder who he really is. If it's not Netto, then where is he? And to think, I was falling for this guy. But that **has** to be Netto. There's no other explanation…" she sighed, "Oh, I don't really know what to think anymore…"

"I wonder what's going on…" Dekao pondered aimlessly, "All of a sudden, Yaito points at Netto saying, 'green!' and Meiru-chan gets all mad…"

Brain activity overloaded in Dekao's mind and his brain began to shut down to protect his health. A glaze formed over his eyes as he thought about absolutely nothing…

---

"R-Roll-chan, let's get out of here!" Netto faltered. He swore he heard footsteps somewhere extremely close by.

"Hai!" Roll agreed hurriedly.

"You two can't leave just yet," a deep voice called to them, "Master is in need of you for a moment. We will return you as soon as possible, just don't struggle and it will be all over in not much time at all."

"W-what is it exactly that you want?" Netto stuttered.

A different voice answered, "It won't matter to you very much…just don't struggle or I may have to delete you and your girlfriend there."

"She's- " Netto was cut off by a severe blow to the head.

---

Time passed somehow. Like sand through and hourglass. Or like trying to grab and hold onto those cold molecules water streaming out of your faucet. Never will you be able to retrieve those same droplets and make them pass through your hand again. Once you let it go, you can never go back and retrieve it. Just live with the changes. No rough drafts, no outlines.

Time passed. It passed both scenes of the real world and the net and to the oblivious civilians, who went on heir merry way, while others dealt with the limits of earthly pain, or the unknown welfare of their beloved. Unstopping and untouched by human toiling, time passed, too quickly for some, and murderously slow for others…

---

"_There!" Rockman exclaimed, "They're Rockman and Roll's signals…and they're in ACDC square!"_

"_They're both unconscious though," Meiru said, seeing them through the PET screen, "Whoever did whatever they did to them must've returned them, or something."_

"_Jack out, Rockman," Rockman said._

"_Jack out, Roll," Meiru followed._

_Netto's PET suddenly began ringing._

"_Netto, emergency! We need you at Sci-Lab right now!" the voice of Meijin rang through the PET._

"_Got it, Meijin-san, bye guys!" Rockman said hurriedly. He sprinted out of the ice cream parlor in a hurry._

"Good thing Netto made a copy of Meijin-san's voice, even if it was an excuse to cut class. That really saved my hide that time," Rockman thought.

---

Netto woke up to murmuring in the background. As his head cleared, so did the voices, and he could now distinctly hear Rockman and his father talking.

"His brain activity's back to normal," Yuuichiro stated.

"Wake up, Rockman said gently, "Geez, I've gotta wake you up even when we've switched places…"

Netto jolted awake and sat up.

"Where-"

"You're at Sci-Lab, Netto," Yuuichiro informed, "Rockman, here, told me everything."


	6. Chapter 6: Goodnight Moon

**_Sand in the Hour Glass  
_**_Chapter 6: Goodnight Moon

* * *

_

"Your tests are finished, Netto-kun," said Yuuichiro, "And strangely, you still contain your own DNA, however close to Rockman's they may be. It seems that someone has repeated what I did to Saito on you, Netto, while someone did the opposite for you, Rockman."

"You mean someone did this to us, and it wasn't some freak accident?" Netto frowned.

"Must've been, because there are signs of tampering in your data…"

Rockman shuddered. But who could blame him? To know that overnight, someone could have performed such a large transformation was eerie. If whoever did this kept going, who knows what could happen!

---

"Peccancy-sama, the results are up…"

"Good. How are the readings?"

"They seem pretty strong. I think that if we left them, they could stay like that forever…"

"Very well. But I think I'll test once more before I go on with this myself."

"As you wish, sire."

---

"Roll-chan, should I talk to him?" Meiru asked. She and the others had gone home after Rockman abruptly left, "I mean, if he ran away like that, it must've been really important and uncomfortable to talk about…"

"Well, I guess we should give him some space. After all, we seem to stomp all over him like grass until we discover all of his secrets. We already found out that he was a Net Savior by accident…"

"But this is not something you should keep bottled up like that. I mean, if something goes wrong, he should tell me. That way, he'd have someone to lean on rather than having to feel surrounded by enemies."

"I think that's jut not how a guy's brain works," Roll said after a moment, "Rockman-kun's like that too. But he understands when I do tell him my problems-"

"-all except for one," Meiru commented wryly.

"-And the same to you. Netto's not gonna admit that he likes you, being as stubborn as he is. Even Rockman-kun wouldn't be that hardheaded, so the issue is a lot bigger for you, Meiru-chan.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll just wait a bit longer…"

---

"Miss Yaito," Glyde began, "Is it possible that you are overdosing on strawberry milk again?"

There was no reply. Only the slurping of strawberry milk through the widest straw Yaito could find. Then a thump.

"MISS YAITO!" Glyde called, "Please, Miss Yaito, get up. Are you in need of assistance?"

"…Glyde" Yaito mumbled from her position on the floor, "Something's wrong with Netto. I can't quite figure it out though, and that's what's bothering me."

"Would that possibly be a reason for our previous rapid fire consumption of strawberry milk, then?"

"I guess so. But it's disturbing because there has never been a problem that I can't figure out. I've always been the top, A, always excelling student, unstoppable by any hindrance I faced…but I can't figure it out. I think I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, but I'm still surprised that you don't act now…"

"Glyde…I can't…I can't get up…" cried a rather distressed and bloated Yaito. Glyde had to bite really hard on his lip keep from breaking out into hysterical laughter.

---

Dekao's subconscious began making final checks before operating.

"Brainwave activity- 0…good; memory loss- period of one morning…good; heart rate, breathing, digestive tract and all that good stuff- in function…good…okay boot up his brain…"

His eyes flitted open and he found himself just inside the door to his room.

"How did I…"

"Warning, we have reached the first level of caution. If brain activity continues, be ready to shut down…"

Luckily for Dekao, he began smelling his mother's delicious cooking and began following the scent like a moth to light. All recollections of Netto & co.'s mishap from before were forgotten as he sat down and mindlessly consumed plateful after plateful…

---

Later that night at the Ijuuin mansion, Enzan could be found typing furiously at his computer again.

"Enzan-sama, it's 1:30, I think you should go to bed," Blues stated.

"Just a bit more, Blues…20 more minutes-"

"Nuh-uh. You are going to bed **now**."

"Make me."

Enzan's computer suddenly whirred to life.

"What in…"

He was rendered powerless as his computer auto-saved his document and then shut down. Yawning, Enzan resigned to his bed, earning a victorious smirk from Blues, who returned to his homepage after Enzan was soundly asleep.

"Hello Blues!" the Mr. Prog there greeted happily.

"Hey. I'm going into sleep mode, alright?"

"Fine with me. Goodnight Blues." (a/n: Goodnight moon…good night stars….)

_Blues.exe entering sleep mode…_

"Oh no!" Blues suddenly remembered, "I forgot to upload the new security system!" he sighed, "In the morning…"

---

"It is time now, my servant."

"Yes master. Let us be on our way."

In the darkened Ijuuin mansion, not a soul was awake to hear the deep voice from the net say…

"_Start the experiment._"

---

The next morning, Enzan woke up at his usual time.

_Leaving sleep mode._

"Huh?" Enzan wondered. Suddenly, he looked down and saw a skin tight lining covering most of his skin.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?" His piercing cry from the PET awoke Blues who was peacefully resting in Enzan's bed.

"Enzan-sama, are you all right?"

Enzan pointed an accusing finger, "W-who **are** you? Is…is that you…Blues?"


	7. Chapter 7: Stuff

_Disclaimer: LemmingRebel be not the owner of Rockman.exe or MIB...If I did, I'd be filthy rich and lovin it. :insert random McDonald's themesong:_

_Hello friends. This be a late merry Christmas, a happy ongoing Hanukkah, and...is Kwanza still going on? Anyhoo, merry early new years, and all that nice crap._

_STORY TIME, PUAHAHAHAAA!  
_

_**Sand in the Hour Glass**  
Chapter 7: Stuff

* * *

_

"Alright then, Netto-kun, Saito-kun, I think you should start heading home now," Dr. Hikari concluded after making final checks on the both of them, "Your mother will be worried sick!"

"S-saito?" Rockman asked tentatively.

"Yes, that was your human name after all," said Yuuichiro

"…That's going to take a while to adjust to. Getting used to 'Netto' was hard enough. Now I'm called Rockman and Netto and now Saito…"

"You're a man of many names!" Netto joked

"Hmmm…I feel like I've heard that before," pondered Yuuichiro.

"Yeah, like 10 sentences ago. I think it's the title…" Rockman said.

"Title? There's a title? Are we like, part of some story?" Netto asked.

All of a sudden, two rather large men donning ebony suits and shades walked into SciLabs. From their inner jacket pockets, they each pulled out a metal device.

"Hello. We are the Men in Black, and we will have to erase the last five minutes of your memory, because you are have gone off onto random tangents that the author cannot allow in her fan fiction," the first man spoke in monotone.

"Wait but the author was the one wh-"

A blinding light emitted from the metal devices and all occupants of the room fell into blank stares.

"Have a nice day," the second man in black saluted.

"W-what just happened?" Yuuichiro asked.

---

Enzan stared at his navi for a bit after calming down from the initial shock, noting his pale blue eyes, and long silvery hair.

"So that's what he looks like," Enzan said with an amused smirk.

"Ano...Enzan-sama..."

"Hm? Ah I have a bit of work to finish yet. We'll go find out what exactly happened after that.."

"Hai."

---

Back at home, Rockman was being battered by a thorough round of questioning from his mother:

"Just where HAVE you been? You had me sitting here, wringing my hands in worry since **yesterday**! I hope it was just another one of your safer missions!"

Rockman shook his head, "Mama-"

"But it was a mission, right?"

"…Mama," Netto called from the PET, "I think we should explain something to you…

---

"So, you're Saito," Hikari-san spoke looking at Rockman, "And that's Netto," she continued, turning to Netto in the PET.

Rockman nodded.

"I see. That explains a lot. For instance your eye color, or actually getting up on time, and then your sudden change in attire…"

Rockman watched her face cautiously for signs of dissatisfaction or disappointment. For several moments, Hikari-san stood there in thought, eyebrows knitted. Finally, she turned to Rockman and grabbed her son so tightly, he felt the air in his lungs get knocked out of him. Yet, Rockman didn't seem to mind because he felt not only a great sense of relief, but he felt acceptance as well as love from his mother. As if through that one bone-snapping hug, his mother could bestow her unconditional love to him. And it was so. This one hug could have righted any wrong, softened any hard feelings, and could make anyone's day a million times better. So it seemed to Rockman/Saito, anyhow.

"Saito-kun….oh my god….it's really…you're really here…Thank kami-san..."

Just when he was sure a rib or two was on the brink of breaking, Hikari-san let go and wiped away her tears.

"There, have been so many things I've wanted to say to you…oh, so many things…" Hikari-san said with a wavering voice, "But above all others, I wanted to tell you how much I love you still…I never really got to tell you enough last time…"

"I love you too, Mama," Saito replied.

She turned to Netto and smiled sadly, "…And Netto-kun…You must understand that even though I am not there in person, nothing has changed. I still love you, and you are still my son. Remember that for me, alright?"

Netto nodded.

"You two had me so scared last night…don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear me? Promise me that you'll let me know where you are first, and you won't do anything that could put your lives in danger," the mother hen smiled fondly at her children and sighed at the cliché in her speech, "One day you will understand a mother's worry…One day…"

---

"Alright Blues, after this, we should break and try to find a way to change us back, alright?"

"Yes sir," Blues replied

Not too much time had passed before they had completed their previous objective.

"We're done, sir. What do you propose that we do?" Blues inquired.

"I'll check the security system from last night first," Enzan announced.

"Eh, sir, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Blues said hesitantly. The security system hadn't been reloaded like he had intended to. Unfortunately for Blues, Enzan hadn't heard as he linked into the security system's server.

Blues gritted his teeth and waited for the tempest to strike.

As Enzan entered the security area, he found it completely empty of firewalls or Mr. Progs or protection of any sort.

"What happened, Blues?"

"You see sir…I removed the old security system in order to install the new one, but between the removing an installing, I must've…. forgotten…to reinstall…."

Blues coughed nervously and looked away in shame, "I'm sorry sir," he muttered.

At first, Enzan was irked by his navi's forgetfulness, which allowed their places to be switched, but upon second thought, he couldn't help feeling sympathy for his navi. Already, Blues was probably beating himself up for permitting this to happen to them, and scolding him wouldn't help them get anywhere. And partly, it was also the embarrassment on his face that showed so very clearly that struck a chord in Enzan.

"It's alright, Blues. We'll just use plan B and contact SciLabs for help."

Blues looked up at his former operator with surprise and gratitude, and the smallest fragment of a smile formed on his face.

"Arigatou, Enzan-sama." His face, however masculine, also had a childish faction in the sense that every emotion showed on his face, following the order of his thoughts. With his veiling helmet, however, Blues had no need to hide any feelings of his, and Enzan began to wonder what his navi would have looked like in past situations without his helmet.

A jolt to the PET shook Enzan from his thoughts.

"Come, Enzan-sama. Let's head to SciLabs."

---

"Peccancy-sama, it worked as expected," his servant, Larrikin reported (a/n: yes sirs and ma'ams…I finally gave the poor guy a name…XP).

"I am pleased. Now we need to move onto our next stage…I trust that you have everything set up?"

"Yes sire."

"Thank you, Larrikin, you serve me well."


	8. Chapter 8: Moving Forward

_Disclaimer: Hi. Once again, I don't pwn._

_Hey guys. Haven't updated in a while because of midterm crap. Then I have till Friday to read A Million Little Pieces by James Frey...it's a good book. lots of profanity, but still really really good. What sucks tho, was that almost everyone in the county is reading...so I had to BUY the book since the libraries were all wiped out. Grr..._

_((Revisional note: Omg wtfreak? It's FAKE:burns James Frey:))_

_Oh and before i forget, i want to especially thank jhvh777 for being my beta-reader...thanks!_

_ONWARD MARCH!_

_**Sand in the Hour Glass**  
Chapter 8: Moving Forward

* * *

_

Blues exited the Ijuuin mansion with a flowing mane of white hair trailing behind him. He had found a pair of Enzan's sunglasses and wore them now, despite his former operator's protests. But after so many years of seeing the cyber world a few shades darker than the rest, Blues found it more comfortable to see the real world that way as well.

"On a rainy day, perhaps, Enzan-sama," Blues replied.

Not too long after, Blues arrived at SciLabs. As he entered the glass double doors, he found himself being gawked at by a few men and women in white lab coats. Awkwardly, he walked in and searched for Hikari-hakase, or at least someone who could possibly help him. Blues paused upon reaching a place where the hallway split, hesitantly looking down each hallway for directional clues.

"Turn right here, Blues," Enzan spoke, sensing that his former navi was lost.

"Arigatou, Enzan-sama," Blues thanked, face flushing with embarrassment, while his ex-operator chuckled.

A few close-to-wrong-turns later, Blues found himself in Yuuichiro's office.

"Erm, excuse me, Hikari-hakase…?" Blues began.

The man did not stir from his slouched position before the computer and Blues tentatively tapped his shoulder.

"H-hikari-hakase?"

Suddenly, the man jumped to life looked around blankly. He sighed loudly and rubbed his haggard eyes.

"Um…"

"Oh hello there! I'm sorry, I didn't see you," Hikari-hakase greeted, "Is there something you need?"

"Um, yes…you see…"

"Well tell me your name, onegai; you look so familiar!"

"My name…my name is Blues…"

The older man blinked and his russet eyes studied Blues for a brief moment. The orbs then caught a glimpse of Enzan in the PET screen and perplexity was washed over by a look of understanding.

"I see."

"You mean, you actually believe us!" Enzan asked in amazement.

Hikari-hakase nodded and called for Meijin Eguchi.

"But it's so irrational-" Enzan pressed.

The doctor laughed, "Yes, but how many truly reasonable things have you encountered over the years, Enzan?"

"Only enough to count on one hand," Blues mused.

"D-demo..."

Meijin entered at that time.

"What happened, Yuuichiro?" he asked.

"Oh, Enzan and Blues, it seems, have switched places…"

"You mean it happened again?"

Enzan watched the conversation, becoming more and more confused.

"Wait, what is going on? What do you mean by 'again'?"

The two bespectacled scientists turned to Blues.

"Oh sorry," Meijin apologized, "You see, Netto and Rockman are currently in quite the same predicament!"

"So Rockman and Netto have switched places as well?" Blues questioned.

The two scientists nodded.

"So who has been doing this; do you know? I mean, this –experiment-, if you could call it that, seems a bit odd in the sense that no real harm was done. Sure, this is a bit of a nuisance, but certainly there is not much ill will."

"I agree," said Yuuichiro, "But we're still searching for anything peculiar. Perhaps you should visit Netto-kun and Rockman and see if you four can draw any ideas."

"I second that," Meijin approved.

"Alright, then. We'll do that, thanks," said Blues as he turned to leave.

Far in the depths of Murkland, Larrikin and his master, Peccancy, muttered quietly as they began formulating their plans. At the same time in the real world, a computer whirred to life, in a room that mirrored the setting of the two navis.

Before them was the object of most of their attention. It was a highly advanced computer with technology they had built with their own four hands and two brains. This technology was way before its time, and eons ahead of anything Scilabs had yet to see. As they continued to work at their computer, plotting points and following a blueprint they had drawn, a machine began to form in the real world with the aid of a robot. An exact digital replica could be seen forming beside them.

Peccancy paused briefly and looked up from his work, "Soon, Larrikin. Soon we will be able to break these bonds that tie us from accomplishing so much."

"I look forward to it, sire," his servant replied earnestly.

"Rockman, you've got an incoming call from Meiru…" Netto informed.

"Alright, put her on the line," said Rockman idly

"Netto-kun…or are you even Netto?" Meiru spoke, "Anyways, I just called to see if you're okay. I mean, you just up and ran off like that…"

"Should we tell her, Rockman?" Rockman asked.

Netto nodded.

"Um, well…Meiru…-"

"Wait, Netto-kun, you have another incoming call from Yaito," Netto interrupted.

"Oh, excuse me, Meiru."

Her screen minimized as Yaito's came in. Rockman squinted at the bright light that emitted from her large forehead when he saw it.

"Netto, you gonna pick up?" she muttered absentmindedly unaware that Rockman had answered.

"Em, hello?"

"Netto? All right mister. You're gonna explain to me JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU LATELY!"

"Uh well, you see-"

"Another incoming call from Dekao…"

"Eh...chotto matte.!" Rockman apologized, "Hello?"

"Umm…Netto, I was kinda wonderin what everyone's so mad about and-"

"There's a call from Enzan, and Meiru and Yaito look pretty impatient on call waiting…"

All of a sudden, all four call windows popped up and everyone began yelling at poor Rockman at once.

"This. Is. Driving. Me. INSANE! NETTO, CLOSE THEM ALL, ONEGAI!" Rockman yelled over their chatter. When the noise stopped, Rockman flopped onto Netto's bed and nursed his growing headache by closing his eyes.

_Ding_-DONG!

Rockman vaguely heard the doorbell ring behind the closed door of Netto's room.

"Hi there. Who might you be?" Rockman heard his mother greet whoever was at the door. A low voice replied something that Rockman couldn't quite make out.

"Oh a friend of Netto-kun's? Then by all means, come on in! Would you like something to eat?"

"If Dr. Regal walked in saying that…I think we'd all be in some serious trouble…" Rockman thought, "Hey Netto-kun, any ideas on who it is?"

"Hang on, nii-san."

Netto linked into a camera outside of their house.

"W-who?" Netto wondered as attempted to discern the identity of the body from behind. The odd looking, yet somehow familiar shape stepped into the house, and Netto swiftly linked back to his PET.

"Well?" Rockman asked, pushing himself up onto his elbows and forearms.

"I have no clue…but he looks like someone we've seen before…"

Footsteps could be heard outside of Netto's room now. And then a firm knock on his wooden door.

"Come in," Rockman called. Anticipation welled up in both Netto and Rockman as the brass doorknob turned and the door yawned open. There stood-

"BLUES?"

* * *

Don't look at me, you know what to do! Select "submit a review" and press 'go' already! 


	9. Chapter 9: Relapse

_Disclaimer: I dun own rockman.exe, but if I did, I wouldn't make people write these stupid disclaimers. : P_

_Hey peeps. Mmm, omg! Peeps! I luv peeps! haha well, nehow, I'm hoping to end this story ASAP...yeah. so expect an ending pretty soon...teehee...ok. I'll suttup now and let you guys enjoy, okeey?_

**_Sand in the Hourglass_**  
_Chapter 9: Relapse

* * *

_

"Greetings, Netto…or should I say, Rockman?" asked Blues calmly.

Rockman grimaced, "So Papa told you, huh…"

"With good reason," Blues replied, "We need to stop whoever did this to us."

"So? What do you remember? We didn't see nothin'," said Netto with folded arms from his PET.

"Well, it's good to know that this was a waste of time," cried Enzan, who threw his hands up in frustration.

"Calm down, Enzan-sama," Blues replied, "They can still help us with the search…if they are willing…"

The Hikari twins nodded.

"Very well, then. Here's the game plan."

---

Larrikin opened his eyes to find himself on a thin mattress on the net floor. Rising to one elbow, he rubbed his eyes using his free hand.

"Peccancy-sama?"

His master looked over, "Ne?"

"What happened? Why did you let me sleep?"

Peccancy's normally stern features relaxed.

"You were exhausted, and you fell asleep in front of our project. But only because you've been working hard."

"I-I'm sorry, sire!" said Larrikin frantically. He shot out of the mattress and ran back to work.

"Relax, Larrikin, I'm not angry…"

"Sire!' cried Larrikin, staring wide-eyed at the screen before him, "Y-you…It's all done!"

"Yes I've finished all of the data work. Now we just need to put it together with the supplies you provided earlier…"

"Hai, I'll get those."

Peccancy's servant linked into a computer in a refrigerated warehouse.

"Arigatou…" Peccancy said, a bit too late.

_(Flashback)_

"_Kuso, ANOTHER rejection letter?" cried Peccancy, staring at the email that he had been sent. The outburst attracted the attention of his counterpart._

"_What's wrong, sire?" said Larrikin, dashing into the room._

"_Those stupid…bakas at SciLabs won't accept me as a scientist only because I am a navi. My resume is much better than some of those old fools!"_

_Angrily, Peccancy crumpled the email and hurled it out a nearby window._

"_Sire, just try again. There's bound to be someone who is willing to look beyond the fact that you're a navi."_

"_Yeah, I guess…"_

_(End of Flashback)_

---

"Laika-san, you have an incoming call from Netto and Enzan," Searchman reported to a certain beret-donning soldier in Sharro.

"Tell them I'm busy," Laika replied, disinterested.

Searchman frowned at his operator's apathy, "He'll take your call, hold on," the camouflaged navi told the two on the other side of the line.

"Searchman!" Laika fumed.

"Gomen, Laika-san. It had to be done."

Laika growled before turning to the phone conversation, "What do you want?"

"Laika, we need you, or at least Searchman here right now! Please meet us at SciLabs, or in the net area," said Rockman (who appeared to be Netto to an uninformed Laika). The other boy blinked.

"I'm sorry, I must have missed that part where you explained to me why I should do this?"

Rockman sighed. He had forgotten how difficult Laika was, "It's an emergency, trust me Laika. We'll make sure we finish as soon as possible…"

"Onegai, Laika-san? It's an emergency, and I'm not on duty here anyways," Searchman implored.

His operator gawked at him. It seemed as though Searchman had chosen today, of all days, to be rebellious. Searchman would have to be checked on later, Laika decided.

The soldier waved his hand in submission.

"Fine, Searchman, go."

"Arigatou, Laika-san!"

Laika grunted, "Just don't expect this too many times. Jack in, Searchman power up."

From his homepage, Searchman linked through the net until he reached the SciLabs area. When he got there, Netto was already using Search soul to begin scanning for suspicious activity.

---

Larrikin searched through the names of people who had stored goods in the warehouse. He was looking for the part of the warehouse Peccancy's supplies were stored in.

"Amedu…Bastille…Chan…Farlow…" Larrikin murmured as he skimmed over the list, "…Hikari?"

Larrikin looked up from the screen.

_(Flashback)_

"_Larrikin! Larrikin!"_

_Heavy and rather clumsy footsteps scrambled down to the laboratory where Larrikin was working. The servant looked up to his excited master._

"_Aye, sire?"_

"_Look here!" Peccancy cried, dropping a digital screen on Larrikin's workplace, "It's the solution to all of our troubles!"_

_Larrikin's face brightened with interest, "What is it sire?"_

"_Read this report I found on the Hikaris…"_

"…_Saito Hikari, born son of Dr. Yuuichiro Hikari, contracted HDB…Due to this illness, Hikari realized that his son did not have long to live…In his dying days, Hikari made use of a project that he had been working on as a scientist at SciLabs, and he…what?" Larrikin exclaimed, reading the document. In disbelief, he read the report over again, but his eyes had not fooled him. The astounded navi looked up at his master slowly._

"_Exactly! If we can just reverse what Hikari did to his son, and use it on ourselves, we could finally be human!"_

_Larrikin smiled. As long as his master and creator was happy, and had hope, he too would be jubilant and loyal to his Peccancy-sama._

_(End of Flashback)_

Beep!

The sound from the screen snatched Larrikin from his distracted thought, and the navi realized that he had located his master's supplies. Placing all of the items onto a cart, Larrikin logged out and back to his master.

* * *

Alakazam! i command you to review! heheh yea I know it was a bit shorter than usual, but eh, you'll deal rite? ; 


	10. Chapter 10: Crisis

_Disclaimer: I dun own_

_Hey guys. Ok, I lied...this baby ain't gonna be gone just yet cause I just thickened the plot for y'all readers. Yeah you heard right, yu'r gonna have to put up wit me summore...puahahah, suffer!_

_**Sand in the Hourglass  
**Chapter 10: Crisis

* * *

_

''Rockman, Mama just sent us an email saying that she wants us home for supper now," Netto announced after the five of them had spent the afternoon interrogating navis and humans alike.

"Hai, Netto," Rockman replied, "Well, guys that's all for today...Ja ne!"

Blues nodded in consent as Rockman jacked Netto out and left.

"We should get going too, Enzan-sama," said Blues.

"But Blues it's so ear-" Enzan protested like a child to an overbearing mother.

"We're going home and you are going into sleep-mode, alright, Enzan-sama?"

Searchman smirked and waved good-bye to Enzan as his light blue pixels dispersed against his will. Blues had certainly taken up much more authority since he had entered the human world, and took as much advantage of their situation as possible. That consisted mostly of taking good care of Enzan, but Blues was still a navi at heart after all.

"You should go back to Laika too, Searchman," said Blues as he tucked Enzan's PET into his carrier.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then," Searchman responded.

---

"Are these it?" Peccancy's voice could be heard.

"Yes sire."

"Let us begin."

---

_Beep beep! Beep beep!_

A hand flew out from the warm den under the quilts, and slapped around the nightstand until it came upon the digital clock.

_Beep beep! Beep bee-_

"Silence...what bliss!" Rockman thought.

A few birds tittered outside and he listened for a few moments before opening his sea-green eyes and looked over to see the sun's rays bleeding into his flawlessly white blinds. Placing his hands behind his head, he realized that pretty soon, he would have to return to being a navi again, and he wouldn't be able to enjoy the real world in this way. He would have to make the best of his time there, like Blues had already done...just not to quite that extent.

The door eased open.

"Saito-kun, it's time to get up...oh, you're awake. Well, then, get ready for school. You don't want to be late!" his mother said kindly. She walked back downstairs, slippers slapping against the wooden floor. Rockman smiled before finally throwing off his covers and rushing to Netto's closet to search for clothes. After a moment, he walked out of his room with an armful of clothing and a towel.

"Good, he got up," Hikari-san thought as she heard the water start to run upstairs. She continued making breakfast, careful to avoid using water until Rockman was done.

The water eased off, and after another minute, Rockman came running down the stairs in a pair of baggy jeans and a navy blue, hooded sweater.

"Ohayo, kaa-san," Rockman greeted.

"Ohayo, Saito-kun," his mother returned with a smile, "I made breakfast. Are you hungry?"

Rockman's tummy released a small rumble and he grinned sheepishly at his mother.

"I guess so!" said Hikari-san, kissing her son on the forehead, "Sit down and eat, alright?"

Netto watched his older twin do so, and secretly wished that his own stomach would sound so that his mother would dote over him too. He suddenly realized what had just crossed his mind, and shoved it forcefully away with disgust.

After completing his morning rituals, Rockman bid his mother farewell and stepped outside just in time to see Meiru.

"Hey," she began.

"Hi Meiru-chan," Rockman replied.

_Remember, Rockman, the most out of your time here._

"You've been awfully quiet recently, Netto. What's going on?"

Rockman chewed over what he was going to say before opening his mouth.

"Meiru, my name's not Netto..."

He glanced over at the female beside him to find a look on her slender face, which he would have gotten if he had just announced that the squirrel in the nearby park had come to life and was now terrorizing downtown Densan City. But the look quickly faded, much to Rockman's surprise.

"I suspected as much," she admitted, "So who exactly do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"...I'm Rockman," he offered a hand and a smile, "And the pleasure's all mine."

Meiru bit at her lower lip.

"...Rockman?" she inhaled slowly, "I don't believe this! I-I've always wanted to meet you!"

She took his hand and shook it rigorously. And then frowned.

"What?" Rockman inquired, "My handshake wasn't _that _disappointing was it?"

Meiru giggled, "No, it was quite satisfying, thank you. I was actually about to say that we've already in person..."

Rockman scratched the back of his head and sweatdropped, "Yeah, I guess we have."

He looked up, "Well, we're here."

Meiru nodded.

''Listen, Meiru, before we go in, I have to tell you something..."

Out of curiosity, and, although he didn't realize it at the time, jealousy, Netto jacked into the security camera in front of the school. He was just in time to see Rockman whispering in Meiru's ear. When she pulled away, she was blushing as Rockman grinned. And then they...

"Oh _hell_ no..." Netto thought.

They hugged.

Netto choked. But it wasn't a choke. It was a suppressed sob. He linked away into the Undernet, for a while, just wandering and wallowing in pain.

"Hikari?" a voice sneered.

This startled Netto halfway to the net ceiling, "Who's there?"

"You know me, Hikari Netto…Wheee!"

"SHADEMAN!"

"Ah, so you do remember me…ah, but you're different…today, you do not carry around a happy aura. It is filled with malice and jealousy...a lot of it too. Wheeee!"

"No!" Netto expostulated, "I'm not jealous or malicious! I'm not! I-"

A sob tore involuntary out of Netto.

"No!" he kept repeating over again to himself.

Shademan suddenly realized his potentialforfinally defeatingNettoand cupped something in his clawed hands.

"That's right, Netto, letall that angerout...Look here, boy. I've got the answer to all of your problems."

Netto looked up hopefully from his tear-streaked face, "What is it? I'll take it! Whatever it is!"

Shademan grinned, "Here child, take it. It'll get rid of all your pain. Think about it, boy, no more heartache, and you'll be free to do whatever you so desire…."

Netto eagerly watched Shademan unveil the object between his hands.

"A darkchip can do that?" Netto asked hesitantly.

"A darkchip can do practically anything for you…including the power to get back at Rockman-"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GET RID OF MY OWN BROTHER!"

Fearing that he'd lose his customer, Shademan backed off, "Ah, yes. But the pain boy, think about all of that horrible pain you are experiencing! The darkchip can take that all away…"

"It can?"

"Of course! Why do you think I say 'wheee' all of the time? It is only because the darkchip has taken away all of my cares…all of it boy."

Netto reached for the purple object, avidly seeking for a way to run away from everything. His hand trembled as he reached. Something was stopping him though. Some force that called itself good…his conscience? Netto snorted mentally. There was no need for a conscience now. All he needed was to kill his pain. To kill his pain.

At last, he clasped his hand around the chip and absorbed the dark energy.

"ARAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" he cried as the deep purple and black form engulfed him.

---

"Meiru! I can't find Netto-kun! I don't know where he could possibly be!" Rockman whispered frantically to Meiru, who was sitting beside him.

_Rockman! Saito-nii-san! HELP ME! SAITO! BROTHER, HELP ME!_

"Netto-kun?" Rockman whispered from his desk at Akihara Elementary, "He needs me…I can feel it…."

Abruptly, Rockman stood up and ran out of the classroom.

"Netto? Netto! Come back here right now! Netto!" cried Mariko-sensei.

His heart raced with concern for his brother as he ran through Densan City.

"_Don't worry Netto-kun, I'm coming."

* * *

_

Gaspers! What will happen next? Read and find out, kiddies...n.n


	11. Chapter 11: Feud

_Disclaimer: I own rockman.exe/megaman in my dreams but in no other place...unfortunately. TT_

_Allo mes amis. this is late I know, but reviews are always things that spur my chapters onward you know...keheh. now onward marching..._

_**Sand in the Hour Glass  
**Chapter 11: Feud

* * *

_

"So, my vile puppet, what say you now?" asked Shademan to his new ally.

"…"

"Well?"

"…I say death. And killing…" Dark Netto growled, "Especially Rockman, that bastard."

Shademan raised an eyebrow, "But why is that, boy? I thought he was your brother."

"Because, he ruined my life," said Dark Netto sinisterly, "Mariko-sensei claimed that she liked this 'new Netto', also known as Rockman, and my mother barely even acknowledges me because she's too busy loving her little angel," Netto spat, grimacing, "And most of all, HE STOLE MY MEIRU-CHAN!"

The aura around Netto flared up again, drowning him in more evil hatred, "THE BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!"

Dark Netto logged out and switched servers in a flurry of rage, leaving Shademan to his thoughts.

"That one's got a whole lot of power and rage in him…impressive. He is even more determined and villainous than his own brother. He'll do a lot of damage before anyone can do anything. Dark Rockman was not even nearly as irate," Shademan muttered, and then laughed maliciously.

---

Rockman stopped, exhausted and utterly lost. Leaning his hands on his knees, he panted, and attempted to catch his breath again. After a few moments his breathing slowed and he looked up to find himself in an open street near an intersection.

"Darn it Netto-kun, where are you?" Rockman wondered.

As if to answer, his former PET let out a soft beep, and he took it out to take a look. On the screen there was a single red point that seemed to be emitting from a building not too far off from where Rockman was.

"_Find me, Saito…"_ A voice whispered.

"Netto-kun?"

With a frown, Rockman loped towards the direction the signal was coming from.

---

_BRIIINGG!_

"Class Dismissed! And don't forget to take notes on chapter 22 and complete the analysis questions as well!" Mariko-sensei yelled above the din of her students leaving as a last endeavor to inspire her pupils to do their homework.

Meiru gathered her things quickly and strided quickly to the door.

"Ah, Meiru. Could I see you for a moment?"

The pink haired girl looked up at her teacher, "Hai, Mariko-sensei?"

"About Netto. Is he all right? Usually it isn't like him to run out like that…"

"I'm not sure, but he did say something about missing Net- I mean Rockman earlier. Perhaps something has come up…you know how he gets when he's thinking about friends or family, ne?"

"I hope so, but just in case I'm going to phone his mother. Would it be all right if I asked you to help me keep an eye out for him if you see him? As a teacher, I feel that I have a responsibility to reach out to students in need, and as a human, I would like to help a fellow member of our species!"

Meiru sweat dropped slightly but quickly recovered.

"Of course Mariko-sensei. I was actually planning to look for him after school."

"Alright, thank you Meiru. Make sure to be careful though; you know how dangerous adventure seems to be attracted to that boy…and remember to get your homework done too!" Mariko replied with a wink.

"Arigatou! See you tomorrow!"

---

Rockman stood before a warehouse somewhere in Densan city and slightly awed by the size of it. Cautiously, he walked up to it, while double-checking that he had the right place. The red dot was blinking faster and the beeping had quickened like a heartbeat after exercise. As he neared the entrance, Rockman silenced the PET to keep his ears open for any trouble. The door was quite large and Rockman had to tug very firmly in order to ease the heavy entrance open. His light footsteps resounded against the concrete floor in the completely dark room-with the exception of a few broken bulbs, whose loose wires were flickering while the wires sprang perilous sparks from time to time.

"H-hello?" Rockman asked in a slightly wavering voice. For a split second, Rockman thought he had heard something behind him go off. That was confirmed when Dimensional Area Generators sprung out of the ground and formed a DA around him.

"Looks like I'm expected," Rockman muttered, unsure of what exactly he was facing.

---

"Meiru-chan, I'm picking up a signal," Roll announced as Meiru was leaving Akihara.

"Where's it from?"

"I don't know…It's just a window with a map and a point, shown in red, that randomly popped up. Wonder what it is…"

"Meiru-chan, find me…"

"Did you say something, Roll?" Meiru asked.

"Uhh no…why?"

"Find me…"

"That voice…" Meiru thought. "Roll, show me the way to get to that place on the map."

---

From the far side of the room, a multitude of pixels conglomerated to form an opposing navi, but it was too dark for Rockman to make out whom it could be. Footsteps clicked against the floor with the unique sound that only digital contact with the real world seemed to produce. The light bulb flickered on for a moment, and Rockman caught a glimpse…footsteps. Then another flicker, another glimpse, until he pieced the snapshots together in his mind.

"Netto-kun? Netto-kun, what are you doing here? And what are you-"

Rockman stopped mid-sentence. Netto was certainly not looking normal. In fact, he looked much like Rockman himself did when he had used….

"Oh my god. Netto-kun, don't tell me you used a-"

"Shut up, Rockman," Dark Netto spat, brusquely pushing Rockman away by the shoulders, "I came here to take you down, not to chit-chat."

Rockman could see his brother quite clearly now. His helmet and jumpsuit were a deep purple, and his eyes a curdling, blood red shade. Dark Netto's canines seemed to have enlarged slightly, and his strength seemingly doubled.

"What? Netto-kun, think this through! You know this is all the influence of the dark chi-"

"I know damn well what this dark chip does. What it did for me. It set me free, you fool. You kept me away all this time 'cause you didn't want me to feel the power that you did when you used it, didn't you. Selfish jerk. I knew all along that you would rather save yourself and watch me die."

"That's just the dark chip speaking. I know my own little brother wouldn't do this to me," said Rockman defiantly.

Dark Netto snorted, "Do you need me to prove it?"

Rockman doubled over as Dark Netto landed a sharp kick in his stomach. Another blow came to his head from Dark Netto's fist that sent his head flying backwards. He winced as he heard his neck crack a few times.

"I don't think you're convinced," Dark Netto snickered as he threw a few more punches. The latter found himself cornered very quickly as his brother advanced on him.

"I'm NOT going to fight you, Netto-kun! Not after all we've been through!"

"Fine. Have it your way. It doesn't matter does it…. not after you're lying stone dead in your grave."

Rockman gulped and gasped for a final breath as Netto closed his hand over his throat.

"So _nii-san_, " Dark Netto said with a sneer, "How are you feeling?"

The aggressor loosened his grip slightly so Rockman could just barely speak.

"Betrayal, Netto-kun…betrayal and confusion. What led you to do such a th-"

His grip tightened again.

"Well, my dear brother, what a small world this is! You see, those are the exact feelings I felt myself. How does it feel to be betrayed by someone you love? Hmm?"

"Netto-kun, what are you talking abou-"

"Oh you know, Rockman. You know well what you did, and now you'll PAY!"

The door suddenly blasted open to reveal R Roll with her Roll Arrow set and pointed at Dark Netto.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but you need to let Rockman go, Netto."

"Aww, a party pooper. Hmph, well I guess I'll leave you two lovers to yourselves. But mark my words, you. I will eliminate you, perhaps not now…but not too far from now."

With that, Netto linked back to the net, leaving the Dimensional Area to unravel.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUNNNNN! XD_

_Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12: On the Sidelines

_Disclaimer: Even if...I had a million dollars, i would rather buy a house. cause like, dude, the episodes would take EONS to come out...and everyone'd be lyk, "dude wtf? this show sucks." so yeah, to preserve the good-ness of the anime, I hereby swear that I do not own it. You can run lie detectors and truth serums all you want. I. don't. own. it. M'kay?_

_Wow that was I think the longest disclaimer I've ever written...Anyhoo, I'm UBER sorryy for the delay...iono I just couldn't get back into writing it and stuff. Hopefully someone still remembers what this story is and will read, and perhaps review? If you don't review, I totally understand. well...enjoy as best as you can: )_

_**Sand in the Hour Glass  
**Chapter 12: From the Sideline

* * *

_

"Daijibou, Rockman?"

"Aa…Meiru, what was Netto-kun talking about? Two lovers?"

Meiru gritted her teeth, "Yeah, that was bothering me too. I'm sure it' all just a big misunderstanding, but until Netto-kun realizes that…"

"That's going to be difficult, considering how Netto-kun has the dark chip filtering his normal thought processes…"

Rockman suddenly chocked and spat out blood, causing Meiru to give a shriek of alarm.

"Don't push yourself too much! You're still injured!" she cried, helping Rockman up again.

"Arigatou," he told Meiru before he turned to his thoughts, "Netto-kun, what have you become?"

---

"Damn you, Rockman!" cried dark Netto smashing digital windows and buildings in Net City, "Once you think I'm stuck in the net, you backstab me and hit on Meiru-chan? You piece of shit! Well I'll have you know that I'm not 'stuck' in the net, and for betraying me, you will pay!" Dark Netto logged out with the intention of seeking out Rockman and fulfilling his newly made promise.

---

"Hikari-hakase, you have someone here to see you," came a voice over his office's intercom

"Visitors? All right, then. Let them in."

There was a rather annoying "ding-dong" sound before the door opened to reveal a distressed Meiru and a battered Rockman.

"Saito! Meiru! What on earth happened?"

"Papa, Netto-kun used a dark chip and he attacked…"

"NANI?"

"Do you have vaccine chips we could use against him?"

"Yes, of course…but Netto-kun of all people, using a dark chip on himself?" Hikari-hakase muttered as he walked over to the safe where he stored the vaccine chips.

"Here's the latest version, able to negate the effects of several dark chips. Two should be enough, correct?"

"Hai, Arigatou, Hikari-hakase!"

"Arigato, Papa. We'll bring him back before you can even say it."

"Thank you, Saito. Be careful you two, ne?"

"Hai Papa. Ja ne!"

The two left as quickly as they came.

"So now what?" Meiru asked once they were outside of SciLabs.

Rockman and Meiru's PET's simultaneously beeped, signaling an incoming email.

"It's from DNN…There's a report of a navi attacking civilians and buildings crying, 'Die Rockman."…I wonder who that could possibly be," Rockman muttered, sarcastically.

"Either way, we have to go stop him!"

"I second that. Let's go."

---

Dark Netto stood over his victims with his buster charged and glowing.

"Please, no! Don't hurt us, onegaishimasu!" a distraught woman cried, protectively clutching her child. The child struggled free of his mother's grip and stood with his arms spread in attempt to shield his mother.

"Don't hurt mommy!" he said, eyes ablaze and fixed on the enemy.

"Darren, dame!" cried his mother.

The boy's actions must have struck a chord deep in Dark Netto's heart because he seemed to hesitate and instead of shooting, he pointed us buster upward and shot down a passing pigeon, which landed between him and his victims.

"You pathetic fools aren't even worth killing," said Dark Netto with a sneer before leaping away onto the roof of a building. There was Meiru in cross fusion and Rockman, seemingly waiting for him.

"Stop it, Netto-kun," R Roll stated with her Roll-Arrow raised, "Or else, I'll have to attack you."

There was the sound of another pair of feet landing behind him.

"And as an official, I'll have to arrest you, Hikari."

Dark Netto turned his head, while keeping his body still.

"Enzan," he hissed.

"So will you stop, Netto, or do we have to fight?" asked Meiru impatiently. Netto glanced over at Rockman who looked rather helpless and dejected, off to the side. Once Rockman caught Netto's stare, he looked away as if ashamed. Snickering, Netto raised his arm to form a buster.

"Very well then, since you are all _so persuading_…Dark Vulcan!"

He aimed at Meiru but caught R Blues attacking out of the corner of his eye and called out:

"Area Steal!"

R Blues cursed as his sword came down on the building under them.

"Aquatower!" R Roll shouted. A column of water erupted from the rooftop, spreading and cascading towards Dark Netto.

"Dark Condor!"

Netto zoomed upward till he was nothing but a purple speck. Then suddenly, he began spiraling downward, face-first with a sword pointed before him. R Blues barely had enough time to step back as Netto hurtled towards him. The sword planted itself into the roof and in this stance, Dark Netto kicked R Blues ruthlessly in the gut.

Wide-eyed, R Blues stumbled backwards.

"Bamboo sword!"

R Blues and Dark Netto's sword clashed over and over, Netto clearly dominating and forcing R Blues back.

"Kuso…he's too fast and too strong! We need him at least slightly weakened or at least still in order to get the vaccine chip to hit…"

R Blues glanced at Rockman standing to the side, looking on with a pitifully helpless face.

"What must he be thinking-"

"ENZAN WATCH OUT!" Meiru cried as Dark Netto brought his sword over his head. Tripping as he withdrew, R Blues held up his sword protectively.

"Roll blast!"

"Aagh!"

Smoke formed from the two attacks and when it cleared, it revealed R Blues and Dark Netto, each impaling each other in the shoulder. Instantly, they both pulled away, clutching at their arms.

From the sideline, Rockman bit at his lower lip to avoid shouting for them to stop. It was hard to see them fighting Netto. He almost wanted to go fight alongside his brother, but fighting him was for Netto's own good. And besides, he thought, Enzan and Meiru cared enough about him not to hurt him badly right?

…

…right?

"I have to do something!" Rockman thought as the battle raged on, "How did Enzan do it…Oh yeah. They cross fused…"

"ROCK CUBE, DOUBLE DOWNLOAD! MEIRU-CHAN NOW!" Two blocks of solid stone crashed onto Netto, pinning him down by the arms.

"Hai! Slot in, Vaccine chip and shotgun, download!"

The vaccine chip in addition to the shotgun exploded from Meiru's buster and caught Netto directly in the chest. For a moment, he glowed white but it quickly wore off.

"Well that sure didn't work!"

Grinning, Dark Netto stood up, tossing aside the blocks with ease. He then turned and hurled them at his two opponents, catching them off guard.

"Not only does Netto seriously need help, but they need help too!" Rockman thought. He looked at the possible weapons he had, and came up with a PET, a synchrochip, and several battle chips. Rockman eyed the synchrochip, whose green center seemed to pulsate. Successful crossfusion was determined by the strength of the bond between a navi and a netop. Right now, Rockman could hardly feel a trace of their bond, but Enzan and Blues did it, and therefore so could he. The reason why Netto opted to use a dark chip was partially his fault…or so Netto claimed, anyways. It was his responsibility to atone for whatever he did.

"This is for you Netto-kun, SYNCHRO CHIP IN, AND DOWNLOAD!" Rockman cried. Unwillingly, Dark Netto pixilated and his data was transferred to his brother.

"NOOOOO!"

---

Dark Netto awoke on the floor and sat up quickly wondering what had brought him there. Then he spotted Rockman seemingly asleep in a corner.

"Oh right, that fool tried to crossfuse. But now that he's asleep…" Dark Netto walked over with the intention of hurting him.

"I'm not asleep yanno," Rockman said keeping his eyes closed. Dark Netto froze in place, and then stood properly.

"I don't give. Why the hell are we here anyways?"

"Dunno," said Rockman finally opening his eyes, "Guess this is what happens when you crossfuse with a darkloid."

"I still don't care. All I do care about is defeating you, and after that I'll be able to move on and fully carry out Shademan-sama's wishes."

"Do as you please."

The opposer was taken aback, "Nani?"

"But before you do, Netto-kun, first tell me why you took that dark chip."

"I told you already, because you betrayed me."

"How so?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not!"

"Then stop _acting_ dumb."

"Just tell me alright?"

"Because…. because I just plain _hate_ you."

_Two toddlers ran into the room at that time; one resembling a younger Netto, and another resembling a younger Saito._

"_Nii-san! Let's play a game, ne? Ne? Onegai, Saito nii-san?"_

"_Aa Netto-kun, let's play tag! You're it!"_

"_Huh? Aww nii-san, that's no fair! Hey, you cheated!"_

Dark Netto snorted, "Is that supposed to affect me? To stall perhaps?"

A few moments later, the two children ran back in again.

"_Nii-san who do you think will marry Meiru-chan one day?" Netto suddenly asked._

"_Nani? Hmm…I don't know…maybe we can find out! Ready? Okay first you gotta close your eyes…"_

_Netto did as his brother said._

"_Then you have spin around until you get dizzy. After that, you point to which side you think the window's on! And if you point to the window, then you'll marry Meiru!"_

"_Really?"_

"_I dunno, but we can try!"_

"_Okay!"_

_And the toddler spun around until he could barely stand. Then, seeming to use a lot of brainpower, he pointed to where he thought the window was and opened his eyes. To see the door._

"_Haha, looks like I'll marry Meiru-chan, Netto-kun!"_

"_Hey, no fair! I wanna marry Meiru-chan!"_

"_But you lost!"_

"I don't care! I wanna marry Meiru-chan! I hate you!" Tears welled up in Netto's eyes, and he began crying right there in the middle of the room.

_Immediately, their mother came in._

"_What's wrong, Netto?"_

"_I WANNA MARRY MEIRU-CHAN! SAITO CAN'T HAVE HER!"_

_Hakura laughed, "Netto, why don't you guys let Meiru decide when she gets older? You can't decide whether someone else wants something without asking them! Now you two get along, all right? I have to go down and cook dinner."_

"_Hai, Mama."_

"_Gomen, Netto-kun. It was a stupid game."_

"_It's okay, nii-san. Let's not fight like that again, okay?"_

"_Okay Netto-kun."_

"_You promise?"_

"_Pinky swear."_

"So why exactly do you hate me?" Rockman began as if they hadn't been interrupted.

"You're trying to replace me while I'm not there. Everyone loves you. Even Mama loves you more than me, and Mariko-sensei has never praised me for my school work…"

"First of all Netto-kun, Mama already established that she still loves you, when we first told her. Secondly, Mariko-sensei thinks that I'm you, so in essence, she is praising you for your schoolwork. I think she would have done that if you ever actually did your homework, but that's not my point. Lastly, you're still missing something."

"What?"

"You know what it is."

"Stop acting like you know me better than I know myself!"

"Then why don't you practice what you preach and stop acting dumb. Who else do you think I 'stole' from your life? Why do you hate me the most?"

"This is why I hate you! You're so damned annoying!"

"That's not the reason and you know it! Tell my why you hate me the most!"

Dark Netto thought back to the conversation they had as kids.

"I hate you because…because I…love Meiru-chan…"

Netto's form froze over in stone and began to crack, causing Rockman to stand up in alarm. Piece by piece, they fell as if they were a shell, to reveal another Netto, but this time in the normal form. (a/n: aka, DING DONG THE DARK IS DEAD!)

"Rockman…Gomen-nasai. I've caused so much trouble…" said Netto weakly. He looked exhausted.

"It's okay Netto-kun. As long as we have you back, everything's okay."

"Thank you, nii-san."

Netto collapsed onto his brother and a white light engulfed them both.

---


	13. Chapter 13: Caught

_Dicslaimer: Don't pwn._

_Well, one more chapter of misery to go! xD I've edited a few things from my old chapters, and I'm just waiting for my beta to read my last one. So, yeap I'm pretty much done with this story. Wewt!_

_**Sand in the Hour Glass  
**Chapter 13: Caught

* * *

_

-Meiru's POV-

I felt so helpless, just standing there as R Rockman kneeled in agony, grasping at his head, shades of blue fighting those of red and purple. He continued writhing until either of them reached a sudden enlightenment. The form then lay still and the dimensional area around us began to dissolve, leaving us back in our human form.

"Rockman!" Enzan cried as he ran over. I followed him and found Rockman spent and exhausted. yet he closed his eyes and murmured, "Netto-kun is safe...he's back with us again..." And we both felt relief wash over our anxious minds. Netto-kun was nolonger our enemy.

"Help me get him up," said Enzan. I took up Rockman's other arm and put it over my shoulder before we proceeded down the fire escape to the ground.

Eventually, we goit back to Densan City and Enzan dropped us poth off. Hikari-san took him in and thanked us both for brining him back and offered for us to stay, but Enzan said something about needing to get back to work. I, myself chose to stay and chat with Hikari-san, considering how it was just a Friday night and all. When it got late, I went back home and that was that.

-End Meiru's POV-

Rockman woke up with the noise chatter of birds and the sun bleeding into his curtains yet still bright enough to illuminate the room somewhat. With a yawn, he reach over to the PET at the lampstand beside his bed.

"Netto-kun...Netto-kun?"

Suddenly, Netto pixeled in, "Ohayo, Rockman!"

"Good morning to you too! So how are you feeling?"

"After a nice long rest, I'm good as new!"

Rockman chuckled, "Someone's awefully cheery today."

"Well there's no reason to be upset! Oh and by the way, Enzan says to meet with him 'cause Searchman has some news."

"A lead? It's about time."

"Right then, let's go!"

Blues and Rockman both met up at the Park before plugging in Enzan and Netto where they found Searchman waiting for them.

"Blues, Rockman, I believe I've found something."

"That is good to hear," Blues replied, "Enzan-sama, everyone, please listen up."

The others nodded.

"Continue please, Searchman," Blues instructed.

"Un. Suspicious activity was sighted in the depths of the Undernet otherwise known as Murkland."

He brought out a screen depicting two navis working at a computer and zoomed in at what they were looking at.

"It appears that they are watching their project through vidwo cameras most likely connected to the real world.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Netto demanded, "Let's go bust 'em!"

"Chotto Matte, netto-kun. We don't know if they have done anything yet," Enzan reasoned.

"I'll have to agree with Enzan-sama," Blues concurred, "They could just be researchers.

"But what would they be doing in Murkland?" Rockman asked.

"Perhaps avoiding competition?" Blues argued.

"They seem to be using robots to build...a human body?" said Searchman.

"What the heck for?" Netto inquired.

"Maybe..." Rockman started, "Hmm..."

"What is it, Rockman?" asked Enzan.

"I was just thinking that well, what happened to us was that a navi got put into a human body and the human was put in a navi...So maybe Netto-kun and I as well as you and Blues were, test subjects?"

"In essence, you're saying that these people may have been the perpetrators?" said Blues, "And that they are planning to enter these bodies they've created?"

Netto stomped his foot impatiently, "Then what are we still doing here? Let's GO ALREADY!"

"Alright alright!" Enzan muttered, "Let's go check it out."

---

"Master, they're finally complete!" Larrikin informed.

"Good! Now run the scanner over it one more time and-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" said Netto who came running in.

Larrikin glanced over at his unwavering master, who turned and calmly raised an eyebrow.

"Visitors?"

"Net Police! Do you have authorization to be working here or on whatever you are working on?" Enzan asked.

"Ah, I think I remember you, boy. You're that rich brat that surprisingly didn't have an alarm system!"

"Answer my question!" Enzan shouted, ignoring Peccancy's remark.

"According to the fourth, I don't have to tell you anything!" Peccancy cried as he waved his arm out. Immediately a hord of viruses appeared as Peccancy and Larrikin entered two cylindrical chambers connected to the artificial bodies they had completed.

"Ironic," Enzan thought, "He says he uses the law to back himself up and then breaks it by attacking."

"_Please present your identification_," stated an airy feminine voice.

Peccancy and Larrikin raised their hands out to the screen before them.

_Authorization Confirmed. Begin transfer now._

"We have to stop them!" Netto cried, "Rockman, you and Blues go look for where their bodies are! Enzan and I can handle the viruses!"

"Are you sure?" asked Rockman.

_10 transferred._

"Yes, now hurry!" Netto replied as he shot at a few more oncoming spikey viruses.

"From the flow of the data stream," said Searchman, who was following the bits of their their opponents' data that was being transferred, "they should be at the points here."

Searchman brought up a screen for the operators to see.

"That's...that's really closeby!" Rockman exclaimed, "In fact, it's right here in Dentech City!"

Blues nodded, "ead the way, Rockman."

"Hai."

_...20 transferred..._

---

"Okay, we're here!" said Rockman, slowing down his pace. They arrived at an unused alleyway tih only one door to the side. Upon approach, Rockman found it unlocked. It led to a room with machinery new still because the construction of two human bodies was completed. One computer screen was showing their progress.

_60 transferred..._

Blues located the wire that attached the computer to the body, as did Rockman.

"Listen up, you two, if you don't cooperate with us, we'll pull the plugs!"

Peccancy's eyes widened with horror, "No! Don't you dare! I'll explain!"

"Call off your viruses first!" said Rockman.

With another wave of what was left was arm, the viruses migrated away.

"Now explain!" said Enzan.

"Okay, okay. 20 years ago, Larrikin and I were abondoned by our net operators and without someone to command us, life became empty. And so we decided, to command ourselves and made use of what we had. First we did a ton of studying, then research and eventually, we had theories of our own. Naturally we wanted to report our findings, but no one would listen to us because we're only navis. About a little less than a decade later, I came upon the Hikari Report-"

"-My father's research?"

"Yuuichiro Hikari is your father? Then are you by chance Netto or Saito Hikari?"

"I would be Netto and the one out there is Saito or otherwise known as Rockman.exe now."

Peccancy laughed grimly, "It's a real honor to meet you both. So anywyas, I followed what your father wrote and I did a lot of research and finally decided to try it out. BUt without funding or materials, we had no choice but to use civilians.

_80 transferred_

"Okay, but can you put us back? I mean the way we were?" asked Enzan.

The navi fell silent for a moment.

"Well see, that part we're not totally done researching...it's not stable yet. We were kind of planning to work on that after we became human," Larrikin filled in.

"But do you know how to get us back?"

"Yes, yes we know how, but like he said, it's not totally completed," said Peccancy. He glanced over at the screen where Rockman and Blues were still holding onto the wires.

"But it's worth a try, right?" he said, laughing nervously, "We'll work on it once we become human. Please, it'll be easier in tha tform and we've worked so hard to get this far..."

_95 Transferred..._

"Okay," Netto replied, "We'll believe you, but if you go back on your word..."

"It won't happen, we promise you!"  
_98 Transferred..._

_99 Transferred..._

_...100 Transfer complete_

The human near Rockman shifted and slowly opened its eyes.

"It...worked?"

Slowly, it sat up and flexed its hands and fingers getting satisfaction of of their movement.

"Larrikin," the human said, glancing over at the other body who also sat up in wonder. A smile broke out on the figure's face.

"Peccancy-sama, it worked!" Larrikin exclaimed half-laughing.

* * *

_Review if you think it's worthy of one._


	14. Chapter 14: The End

_Disclaimer: One day I will pwn...but not today._

_Well guys, it seems like I'm done with this fic...whoopee! xD hope you enjoy._

_**Sand in the Hour Glass**  
Chapter 14: The End

* * *

_

After another week where Netto and Enzan kept a close eye on Peccancy and Larrikin, preparations were done, and they all met up again at the room in the alley. Electrodes were placed on different places on Rockman and Blues's heads as they were hooked up to the computer. The same was done to Netto and Enzan in the cyberworld.

"Larrikin, begin data transfer," Peccancy commanded. There was an air of nervousness that usually did not surface, but in this case, Peccancy was indeed quite uneasy about this project.

(_Enzan POV Flashback)_

_Enzan stood silently at his PET as he watched Blues asleep, his silvery hair flowing onto the pillow as the moon gently made it shimmer. A few strands fell across his cheek and with his face all relaxed, Blues looked much like a child. In fact, since coming to the real world, Enzan felt as if he was getting to know Blues on a higher level. And besides, Blues had lived so many years in a servant's position...maybe it was Enzan's turn to humble himself and serve Blues. As Enzan thought about it more and more, he grew to like the way they were as of now..._

_"Enzan-sama..." Blues suddenly murmured in his sleep, "Enzan-sama, I ...like being human..."_

_(End Flashback)_

"Hai," Larrikin replied. As data began to stream from Enzan back to his body, and from Netto to his.

"Iie, this isn't how Blues or I want it," Enzan thought as he quietly opened another window and began hacking into the program and causing his side to malfunction.

"Nani?" Peccancy said in alarm, "What's going on?"

"There's an error with Enzan and Blues's connection system!" cried Larrikin, "I'm going to cut it off incase anything goes wrong."

The rest of the process went on as planned, but Enzan and Blues remained severed.

"Enzan-sama, I'm sorry this turned out like this," said Blues as he looked at Enzan in the screen.

"Aa, it's okay Blues. I think it's better this way..."

"We can make another attempt," said Peccancy.

Enzan smiled at them, "No really. Perhaps it works for Netto and Rockman because they have a stronger biological bond, and I'm fine with it, if Blues is."

"Are you sure, Enzan-sama?" Blues asked.

"Aa."

"Then ... Then I'll be content with the way I am now," Blues replied.

_Peccancy and Larrikin later became scientists at SciLabs, and upon their first publication of their work, they revealed themselves to actually be navis. They gained much respect from the scientific community and continued to be successful. Enzan did indeed stay in the net, while Blues carried on some of the work. Much was completed by Enzan who could still function as vice president in the net. In fact, work became easier, as he could analyze information and documents quickly, and signing was done simply, done digitally. Netto and Rockman each confessed to Meiru and Roll respectively after they realized that opportunities were limited and would not always be there for them._

_:Owari:_


End file.
